


Tonight I Offer You Forever

by sugarandspace



Series: Malec Wedding Moments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Stronger Than Heaven, Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marriage Proposal, references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: He could have picked a more grand way to do this, but this was what felt right, what was them in a way nothing else would be.





	Tonight I Offer You Forever

“Izzy, I need your help.”

Alec walked into the Institute’s weapon room where he found his sister, the weapon master of last five years, standing by the table inspecting a broken sword. There was no doubt in Alec’s mind he had made the right decision pointing Izzy to this job, both her skills and knowledge when it came to different weapons substantial. He was also sure his sister was the only one in the Institute able to help him with what he had in mind, and the only one he wanted help from.

Alec set his quiver on the table, the arrows rattling in their case, a look of determination on his face.

Izzy turned her attention to Alec, setting the sword down and smiling brightly.

“How can I help you?”

* * *

In all his years of living in the city, Alec had never really thought about how beautiful New York was. But standing on their balcony and watching the city lights and never ending stream of cars, that was the only word that could describe the city.

Magnus was next to him, a solid source of warmth in the chilly evening air. This was easily Alec’s favorite part of the day. Coming home after a busy day and feeling at peace with Magnus by his side. 

He could have picked a more grand way to do this, but this was what felt right, what was  _ them _ in a way nothing else would be. So with one deep thought-collecting breath, Alec turned around to face Magnus.

He looked at his boyfriend, his profile illuminated by the lights coming from below them, and by the few candles illuminating the balcony with their warm glow. He marveled how Magnus could look like that, so powerful and untouchable, but at the same time so kind and unguarded for those few who knew to look. So beautiful, that part clear to everyone who saw him. 

The thought of what he was about to do caused a swarm of butterflies go crazy in Alec’s chest, his heart mimicking the rapid movement of their wings and his skin tingling like they were spreading all over his body.  

“Magnus,” Alec said, his voice a mere whisper in the night air but enough to make Magnus turn to look at him, first just his head and then his whole body, giving Alec his whole attention.

“There is something I’ve been meaning to ask from you,” he said, not wasting any time as he went down on one knee, watching as Magnus’ eyes widened in realisation, his hand going up to the railing as if to keep himself steady.

Alec felt nervous, but not because he was afraid of Magnus’ answer. Whatever it might be, Alec was sure he wanted to do this. Wanted to show Magnus how deep his love ran for him, and how serious he was about this, how serious he was about them. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus, and had no doubtful bone in his body.

The nerves he felt were for his own words, afraid he would forget or mess up the things he had planned so carefully to say. He looked up, feeling small under Magnus’ awaiting eyes, but at the same time brave, and proud of what he was about to do.

“I lose my breath everytime you enter the room,” he started, watching as Magnus realised his own words from so many years ago were now echoed back to him. This time there were no wisps of magic accompanying the words, but it was clear that Magnus could feel them all. 

“My heart beats faster when you walk by,” Alec said, smiling, getting more relaxed as he spoke. The smile he got as a response gave him more encouragement than he thought possible.

“My skin tingles when you stand close enough I can feel your breath,” he finished quoting Magnus’ words, and continued with his own. “You were confusing me at the start, but now, there’s nothign I’m more sure of than you, than us.”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, but Alec wasn’t ready yet, so he lifted his hand to silence whatever Magnus was going to say.

“Let me speak, please,” he asked, and Magnus nodded in response.

“There’s something I need to ask from you,” Alec said again, and he slipped his hand into his pocket, retrieving a small ring made of metal, small decorative carvings going around it. He looked up from the ring to Magnus’ eyes, wide in surprise and golden in emotion as he too inspected the ring.

“You wear a lot of beautiful rings, so I needed this one to be special. I knew I could have searched all the rings in the world and I wouldn’t have been able to find one that would hold a light to your beauty, so it had to be special some other way instead.” Alec stopped, hesitating for a moment before he continued. “Early on in our relationship, we had a conversation about how I’m going to be gone one day.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Alec shook his head, interrupting him again.

“Let me finish,” he said, and watched Magnus nod in response before he continued. “We were both scared that one day my arrowhead would end up in that box of yours. Well tonight I’m offering you forever, and this ring as a symbol of it.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, his voice choked up and confused. It was clear Magnus had noticed his choice of words, and Alec felt almost bad for the turmoil he was causing Magnus. Forever meant very different things to the two of them, at least it had until now.

“It’s made of my arrowheads,” Alec said, watching as Magnus sucked in a sharp breath at the words. “If you want to, you’ll have it with you until the sun burns out, as you could have me.”

“I still don’t understand,” Magnus said, but the hopeful look in his eyes made Alec think that maybe he did, but he was being too careful to believe it yet. Guarding his heart against the heartbreak like he was used to. Forgetting that with Alec he didn’t need to.  

“Clary created a rune specifically for me,” Alec continued, retrieving a piece of paper from his other pocket, neatly folded in half. He opened the paper and showed it to Magnus. “It would allow me to become immortal, so that I can really promise you forever, if you want to spend it with me.”

“Of course I want to, Alexander.” Magnus said, his voice hoarse with withheld emotion as he inspected the drawing. His eyes were shining, even more than they usually were, as a line of tears gathered in them. “There’s not a better future I could imagine.”

“In that case,” Alec said, his own voice cracking at the words, “Will you marry me?”

“I will,” Magnus said, his words accompanied by a few tears escaping. “Of course I will.”

Alec’s smile stretched wide on his face, overflowing feelings of joy and love overpowering him. In that moment he felt invincible. He put the paper back to the safety of his pocket, and reached his hand towards Magnus’ left one, taking the trembling hand to his and with a final look to his boyfriend’s - his fiance’s - happy expression, he slid the ring to Magnus’ ring finger, the one finger that never before had carried a ring.

Alec was in awe, brushing his thumb over the cold metal of the ring. They were engaged. He would spend the rest of his immortal life with Magnus. Alec was brought out of his thoughts as Magnus withdrew his hand, grabbing his upper arm instead and pulling him upwards.

“Come here, I need to kiss you,” Magnus said and who was Alec to argue. He stood up and brought his arms around Magnus, as tightly as Magnus was pulling him towards his body.

The kiss was passionate, carrying its own part in showing the things that were left unsaid, and the things that they perhaps didn’t have the words for. It started intense, all lips and tongue and gasped breaths, but then it faded into something more gentle, more unhurried and tender. When they pulled apart, it was to pull each other closer again, to bury their faces to each other’s shoulder and to breath each other in, for each inch apart felt like too much in the situation. 

“I knew you were special. You never cease to amaze me Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus breathed into Alec’s neck. “Immortality has always been a complex issue to me, sometimes a burden more than anything. But to be able to spend it with you, it lightens the weight of it immensely.”

“I know immortal doesn’t mean invincible, but I will try my hardest to stay as long as I can,” Alec said. “I’m not leaving you alone Magnus.” 

Alec could feel Magnus’ whole body react to the words, his breath stuttering and his hug tightening. He felt the warmth of Magnus’ magic flowing through him as they stood in their embrace, and he wasn’t afraid, had never been, because Magnus’ magic knew him and Alec knew it wasn’t hostile, because Magnus never was when it came to Alec. It was simply just another part of Magnus.

“I love you so much,” Alec said, surprised when he realised he had yet to say that tonight. But then again he had said it plenty. By his actions, by his promises, by his touch and his presence. It went beyond words, and Alec couldn’t wait to show it for the rest of his soon to be immortal life.

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Was Alec being sweet or insensitive? I was like,,, can he bring up The Box in a situation like this? But at the same time I really like the idea of the ring being made of his arrowheads. Idk idk let me hear your thoughts! Also, any requests for this series?


End file.
